Suicidal Vampire
by Slytherin-Dracomione024
Summary: No longer a Slytherin and Gryffindor, these two are. A misunderstood Draco Malfoy, and a mistaken Hermione Granger start a grand adventure across the night, and maybe something else will grow out of the two crossed destinys.
1. Prologue:Draco's POV

_  
_A/N: The song in italics is 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by My Chemical Romance. (I love this song!) I hope you enjoy this though!

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart_

_Just do it. You gotta just…do it. _Draco stared down at the stake in his hands. It felt like it was burning his hand by just touching it. Dark shadows were cascading over the tombstones on the moonless night, and the fog was crowding his vision worse than usual. He was going to do it though! Finally, end his everlasting life…in the middle of a cemetery.

He, after all, was just another creature of the night. A vampire. Nobody would care what happened to him. As far, as what the world knew, he was in Spain now. Of course, he was still in London, but now he had to live on the streets. After the vampire bit him, he couldn't bear to live in the Malfoy Manor anymore. The pain was too much to bear.

It was both emotional and physical for him. Physical, because of the fact that he refused to feed on other humans. In his mind, it was murder to such a thing to another human. To him, he was still like everybody else…in his mind. He knew it was stupid because it makes him weak, but he couldn't bring himself to do itHe had to leave also because he was afraid that he might not be able to control himself one day. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his family.

The sad thing was that when the first vampire bit him, his magic disappeared. The tainted vampire blood, when released into his system, took over the magical aspects in his blood, removing the power of spell casting from him. He had been depressed ever since it happened. Even going as far as to say that each thing that happened in his life so far as a 'pre-bite', or 'post-bite' experience. He doesn't like to talk about what happened…or even think about how he got this way. He didn't care: he just wanted it to end. He took a deep breath, and raised the stake, but he had to look away.

Just ahead, a young woman saw Draco, but she didn't run. She was actually walking _towards _him! He sniffed the air around him. It was the same odd sweet smell of human blood.

"Who are you, and why are you out here?" She called as she was coming closer. Soon, he could see more than the foggy outline of her body now. He had waited too long too long. Draco had nowhere to run in the mysterious dark night.


	2. The Meeting:Hermione's POV

_And if the sun comes up, will it tear the skin right off our bones?  
And then, as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks, I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
What if you put the spike in my heart?_

_Oh, who is that? What if it is some weird creep? _Hermione thought. _Wait, I'm in the middle of a dark cemetery. It has to be some disturbing weird person. _The person stopped moving and froze. She walked closer to the person, and saw that it looked like a guy, and he wasn't too bad looking either.

She inquired, "Who are you?"

"I have no name." The person said.

"Oh, sure you do." Hermione urged. She took two slow careful steps closer to the individual in front of her.

"No, I don't." He repeated. Hermione sighed.

"Okay, if you won't tell me your name, then clearly, you can tell me why you are here, right?" She half pleaded. Hermione didn't want to be out there too long, because she didn't know what was out here to get her.

He seemed to contemplate it before he answered with once again, a no.

"What do you think I will do with you then? I will call the authorities on you, if you not leave."

Instead of answering her, he just simply asked, "Why are _you_ here?" He raised an eyebrow to increase the point.

For once, Hermione didn't know how to respond. Why _was _she here?

He broke her thoughts with a smile. "Are you in there or not?"

"Sorry, I seemed to have drifted off there into my thoughts. The reason why I am here is not important. Your reason is, so tell me why you are here."

"I can't." He replied.

"Why_ can't _you tell me?" she asked him exasperatedly. Hermione threw her arms in the air.

She looked at the shiny stake on the ground. "I deserve an explanation for what I have seen. I walk in here to see you with a…stake thing. You look like you want to stab somebody with it. You look like you haven't eaten in many days. What am I _supposed _to think?"

He sighed. "You tell me."

Hermione stared at the odd man for a moment. Then, she told herself to take a deep breathe. _You don't even know this guy, for Pete's sake!_

"Where do you live? I can take you home…" She suggested, finally running out of ideas.

"I have no home." He sadly replied again.

_Oh, come on! Am I the only the girl in the world who runs across all of the weird homeless guys?_ Hermione thought angrily.

"Fine, if you have no house. You can come to mine." She finally said. At first, she couldn't believe that she said that. Then, when she saw him take a step back from her, his eyes wide from fear, she thought about what was asking.

"I cannot go with you now." He told her urgently.

"You _need_ to go somewhere though!"

"What I _need_ is to die!" He told her sharply. Hermione stared at him once more in shock.

"Excuse me? Is the idea of my house _that _bad?" She asked him trying to lighten the mood a little. He ended up letting out a smirk.

"No it isn't, but there _is_ something wrong with me."

Hermione looked down at her white trainers, and looked up again. "Like what?" He looked like he was going to answer, but stopped abruptly.

"You would not believe me."

"Try me." She countered.

"I am a vampire."


	3. Once Again, I flee: D and H's POV

_And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and…_

_(Come on!)_

_[Chorus__  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?_

_You have got to be kidding me! Now, he is imagining things, _Hermione thought furiously.

"That's it." She told him. "You need to come home with me."

She grabbed his arm, and he slapped her face. "Don't touch me." He said bitterly.

"I am going to take you home, whether you like it or not. You need to rest."

"No!" He said, and then he broke out into a run away from her. She tried to catch up with the mysterious being, but he was too fast.

Hermione remembered her wand, so she reached for it. Dodging tombstones and jumping over large sticks, while aiming her wand to stun people was hard work for the bookworm. She tried a few times, before losing the swift being in the forest.

Hermione sighed, and then sat down on the cold ground. She wondered what she was doing what she was. She was chasing after a suicidal hallucinating guy who claimed to be a vampire in the middle of a graveyard. _Great_, she thought, _I have _clearly_ lost my brain now! _So, she leaned back, and laughed on the cold, hard ground. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the person she had just met. She only had one last thought before she went to sleep on the bitter earth.

_I don't even know his name, but I want to see him again._

Draco stopped finally in the middle of the woods. _ I know I have outrun her. _He looked around to see, to his pleasure, that the forest was empty. The only living things in the forest with him were resting deer, small bears, and lots of diminutive insects. Not that it bothered him; he had lived in this forest since he left the Manor.

He sighed heavily. Why was he afraid of one little human being? He could have torn her to shreds, or beat her up, or at least torture her…but he didn't touch her. To make matters worse, he ran from her. _Like an endangered child, _he thought sourly.

He quickly got tired of standing in the middle of the forest thinking about what he had done wrong, so he decided to walk around. He walked through endless trees, and bushes, as well as poking his feet on thorny bushes multiple times before coming to the same clearing again.

_Hmmm, I think I'll go back to see what happened to the girl. She _is _harmless after all, so if she is still there, then I can just kill her. _Draco smiled at the thought of finally ending his hunger.

Numerous images entered his head of the different ways he could take her life. One was just simply snapping her neck; another was letting her actually take him home as she wanted to in the first place. Then, after they got to her house, he could bite her after she went to bed. _Wait, that's not such a bad idea._ He laughed at his wicked thoughts. Finally, he reached the cemetery. He saw her lying helplessly on the ground.

The oddest thing happened to Draco at that moment, because all of his previous thoughts and plans escaped his mind. He couldn't hurt her: something in him refused to harm her.

Her brown hair was splattered across the ground, and it was very tangled. Her breathing was soft and slow, but she looked anxious and scared. Her clothes were ruined as well, covered in mud. Her voice lingered in Draco's head.

_Who are you and why are you here…who are you?" She had asked him. _

He cringed at his own sinful identity. He didn't have too much time to think before he heard a sound in the back of the forest. Then, voices filled the air around him. He smelled the air again. This time, it was a new smell. Not the delicious sweet smell of familiar human blood.

Two foggy figures materialized from the forest. One was slightly shorter then the other and it looked female. The other was big and rather masculine looking.

"Hello." said a deep voice in the distance, "We don't mean to harm you, _l'intact_." It was the man who spoke.

Draco stared harder into the fog. "What did you call me?" He asked venomously.

"Un-touched one. It is the proper name for new vampires. Unless you have taken your first kill yet…which it smells like you haven't."

The two finally came into view clearly. It was a man and a woman. They looked around 25, or 30 at most.

"Oh…no, I haven't yet." Draco lamely answered. Then, the scowl returned to his face. "Why are you in my forest? What are you guys?"

The small female giggled. "We are vampires, just like you, _l'intact._ And this forest is not as much ours, as it is yours without a single mark to prove it." Draco growled and tensed up his body in response. He hadn't thought about the idea of other vampires in the forest next to the cemetery.

The man smiled widely at Draco's response. "Let us restart with fresh introductions_, l'intact_. We did not mean to invade _your_ magnificent woods. We were only hunting when we smelled you. My name is Atropine, and my friend here is Lachrimae."

Draco's shoulders un-tensed a little, but there was still a little voice in the back of his head saying not to trust these individuals he was speaking to.

"I'm Draco…Draco Malfoy." He replied serenely. "It's nice to meet you, Atropine." He nodded at Atropine. Then, he said as he met Lachrimae's glaze, "You too, Lachrimae." Atropine and Lachrimae smiled broadly once more at each other.

"Now, would you mind sharing your meal with us?" Lachrimae asked in a hungry tone. "We can do all sorts of things to her since she is sleeping!" She took a step closer to the young woman and Draco, while outstretching her hands slightly towards them. Her fingernails grew into claws as she moved towards Draco and the young woman.

"Yes, you should share." Atropine agreed, as he too took a step toward the girl. Draco stared into the other creatures green eyes which were starting to have a red ring around the outside of the iris.

He snarled at them. _I can't let them hurt her._

"No. She is mine." Draco told them forcefully.

"Excuse me?" Lachrimae angrily snarled back.

Draco retorted, "You heard me. I said no. Back off." Atropine's eyes formed into slits, and he crouched down.

"You'd better give her to us. She is just another human anyway. You don't want to make fresh enemies over a _human._"

Draco crouched down as well. "I don't care. She is mine." _Why am I risking my life for her? This is so unlike me! I don't care for anybody but myself._

"Fine, but we will get her. Nobody crosses us, and gets away with it. So, it looks like we are going to kill you and her…" Lachrimae told him. Then, like a cheetah on their pray, they were on him.

Atropine had his arms around Draco's middle while Lachrimae attempted to literally rip off his head. Finally, Draco broke free of their grasp, and took a quick glance at Hermione. Her hand went from her side to cover her eyes sleepily, as she innocently turned toward the fight.

He hurried over to her side to pick her up. Grabbing her from under her knees, and under her arms, Draco carried her off into the dark eeire forest ahead of him.


	4. Our Truth: Hermione's POV

_And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul  
_

Hermione had not realized she had fallen asleep until she was woken up by gentle occasional jiggle of her body. She didn't open her eyes yet, for she didn't know why she was being shaken. She waited for a moment, and realized she also heard very quiet breathing near by-_very _close by.

Hermione opened her eyes very little just to see what was happening but to her surprise, all she saw was...the psycho guy from the cemetery. _Come on! Now where am I going? I think I will just get his attention somehow._

So she screamed.

"Shut up." He told her vigorously, "Do you want to be killed?"

"What?" She asked him, suddenly serious. Hermione looked around to see that indeed, she was being carried, very rapidly in fact! "Where are you taking me?" He looked down and smiled at her.

"You like to ask a lot questions, don't you?" He asked her teasingly. Hermione felt a blush crawl across her cheeks.

"I suppose." Then, Hermione realized that she had just seen him smile for the first time since she found him.

"Since you won't tell me your name, what can I call you then?" She asked him, but then she wondered if she had gone too far into asking questions.

"You can call me, Bloodkiss, since that's what my mother almost named me."

"Bloodkiss? That's a dreadfully sad name." Then, after a thought, she added, "Not that it's bad…just different."

"That's what I am. Different." Bloodkiss answered. He sighed but the smile promptly returned back to his face.

"What is your name if I may even ask?"

"Hermione Granger. I am actually a witch, but my parents were muggles."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Bloodkiss told her, "Oh, well, I used to be a wizard. In fact, I used to be a pureblood too."

"Used to be?" Hermione asked, totally confused.

"Yep."

They went quiet from then on for what Hermione figured was around two hours of running through woods, and side roads.

She finally spoke again. "How is it you can run for so long without getting tired?" Bloodkiss just looked at her with a quizzical smirk.

"It isn't that tiring for me, but I can see what you mean. I can still remember being human, you know. I think, by now, I would have felt like dying if I had run this much then."

Hermione couldn't answer for she now realized that what he said about him being a…vampire was true. He couldn't have ran this much, while carrying her if he was really human. "Oh," was all she could say.

At last, the sun began to come up in the distance. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She had probably been in his arms for many hours now. He had, of course, stopped a couple of times to rest before, but it was never very long. Not much longer than 10-15 minutes at most, actually.

When the sun came up, Hermione heard Bloodkiss let out a bunch of colorful phrases while talking about how he couldn't come out during the day. Well, he could but for no longer than one hour could he be exposed to the sun rays. Otherwise, he would get extremely sunburnt, and could risk death.

A few moments later, she saw him looking around for something…or so it seemed. "Will you tell me now what you are doing?" She asked him half-heartedly.

"I'm looking for shelter."

"Shelter?"

"Why yes. Did you hear me stutter or something? I said we need shelter. Soon."

Hermione sighed, and tried her best at crossing her arms. (It's hard to do when you have to cross your arms while being held in somebody else's arms) Then, she "Well, where are we at then?" She said at last.

He looked around once more before answering. "We are on the south side of London, I think."

"You think?!?" Hermione shouted, "You can't tell where we are?!? I have been running with you for a while now. Please tell me. Where. We. Are!"

Bloodkiss just stared at her. "I have answered you honestly. Now, if you don't mind shutting up over there, which would be great." Hermione gawked back at him with wide-eyes. What _did he just _say_ to me??? _

So she punched him across the face. Hard. After all of the questions, half-answers, weird tales, and then he had to say that…it made Hermione feel much better punching him. Soon, she regretted it, for his laughing smirk fell from his face, and he looked like he wanted to stare holes right through her.

"Look, I'm sorry. You could have done something else besides punching me, you know. I know you seem to want to die today, but I don't feel like cleaning up your body afterwards." Bloodkiss told her stiffly.

Tears began to crowd her eyes, but she didn't quite know why. Then, she realized the idea of what he was saying. "No, I am the one who is sorry."

He turned around to stare at the ground. "It's fine. Let's go."

Hermione crossed her arms again. "Go now? You just now stopped breathing like you only had one lung. You need to rest."

He finally looked back up at her, and walked up to her. He brushed against her arm, and sighed softly. "Can you stop telling me what I need, and just let me take care of you?"

Bloodkiss looked so worn out suddenly. His other-worldly beauty was starting to fade, as he started to look more and more human to her. His emotions and his pain were becoming hers, even though they had only spent one day with each other.

"Okay." She replied as he walked over and hugged her close. His soft hands on her petite waist and her small hands were on his broad shoulders while her head rested gently on his right shoulder.

The funny thing is that, somehow, she felt completely comfortable standing in the middle of the large forest, just like the way they were. It almost felt like a need was fulfilled for her, since she had never liked anybody like _that _before.

He whispered into her ear, so softly Hermione almost couldn't hear him. "I am sorry that I got you into this situation. You shouldn't have to deal with my pain, and my stupid issues."

Hermione could feel herself blushing slightly. "I walked over to you back in the cemetery, so it's my fault."

"I don't even know why I am doing this. I just am, you know."

She agreed with him by nodding, slightly jabbing his shoulder with her chin by doing so.

"May I ask you a question?" Bloodkiss inquired suddenly.

"Um, sure. You _do _know you can ask me anything." She said

"May I dance on this beautiful morning with you?" He asked her finally.

Hermione couldn't reply to him, since she saw the sun rise in the background. She looked back at his beautiful gray eyes, and found she couldn't reject him. So she was stuck in a battle of her heart, and her brains at that moment. She could dance until their death with him, which didn't sound too bad after going a day or so without food. She knew what she had to do though.

Surprisingly, when Hermione took his hand and began to walk away, Draco didn't object this time. She saw a brown log cabin in the clearing up ahead.

"Let's go in there. I don't want you to get sunburnt."

"It is pretty dangerous to stop here. Even though it's daytime, Atropine and Lachrimae could still come after us."

"Oh."

He sighed again. "Yep."

"Well, I think we should rest here, and run more later. You probably don't agree, but oh well!"

"You are right, I don't agree…but we can do it anyway. I have to tell you something anyway." Bloodkiss replied.

"What?"

"I have to tell you about the real me."


	5. Taste of You: Draco's POV

_[Chorus__  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night. time. sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?_

(Let's go! Come on!)  


They ran as swiftly as they could to the log cabin. The sun was coming up rapidly, but they believed it wouldn't hurt them enough yet. They just didn't want to take any chances.

When they got in the little cottage, Hermione went around checking all of the corners and different parts of the ceiling for any signs of magical disturbances…or large holes where animals wandered in for that matter.

She turned around to Draco and said, "There isn't any animal holes, and this is clear of any magic. We think we can stay here." Draco smelled the air anyway.

"It doesn't smell like anybody has been here in a while; humans or anything else living for that matter."

Hermione's eyes went large in awe. "You can smell different things?"

"Yes, so can you."

"I mean, you can sense the difference in-between people, wizards, werewolves, elves, etc."

"Well, sort of. I can tell the difference in-between the living and the dead. I can smell human and non-human things. It's hard to explain really, because they also all have different smells within their grouping."

"Oh…What do you mean?"

"Like you are a human, and you smell like a human. I can not smell your magic yet, but I do know the smell of your blood. Humans smell really sweet and salty, but they also smell softer in a way; especially you. If I ran into you somewhere after leaving you, I would remember your scent."

"I smell soft?" Hermione inquired.

"No. Yes. No. Maybe. Well…."

"It's okay. We can talk about this later, I guess."

"No, you need to know about this. I have been meaning to tell you it anyway. I bet the school you go to doesn't know too much about vampires, do they?"

Hermione replied with a large smile, "Oh, Hogwarts knows a lot about vampires, but they just don't bring up the subject too often. It's like this: don't treat them any different then anybody else, they suck blood, and you need to be careful around the night time. That's about all they say on the subject. I mean, our Prime Minster is a vampire, but my third year teacher was a werewolf. I have nothing against night creatures, but their habits do have a…ever so slightly frightening background to them…"

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head rapidly. "No! It's okay. I really _do_ have nothing against them. I am just saying if you do go out to find…_food_, then could you _not_ do it in front of me?"

Draco's smile returned to face once more. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Well, yes. And…if you wouldn't mind, I would love to know more about the real you, as you put it." Hermione blushed, fearing her questions would scare him off.

Draco sighed. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"What haven't you told me, or what have lied to me about?"

Draco turned around and sat down on the floor. "Oh. I suppose that I can tell you _something_ about me; although, I haven't lied to you yet."

"Let's start with your name."

He sighed. "I can't tell you that. It would give away too much."

"You promised me that you would take care of me. How can you expect me to trust you if you aren't truthful about your real name to even to me?"

Draco sighed. "Okay. I can see your point. I did promise that to you, didn't I?"

"Yes." Hermione smirked at Draco triumphantly, and leaned back on the wooden floor.

Draco began, "I am really Draco Malfoy, and-" Hermione shot up from laying on the floor, and cut him off.

"_You _are _Draco Malfoy_? I mean…wow. Why aren't you living with your family?"

"The same reason why I didn't let you take me home…" Draco said, "I didn't want to hurt them, like others have hurt me."

She walked right up next to him, and sat back down on the floor, with her right knee touching his left knee. Her soft face was pale in the dawn light flowing through the window in the corner of the lodge.

Hermione spoke sensitively, "Have you thought about…drinking me at all?" Draco automatically had to look away. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth. She did say that stuff scared her, but she did ask.

"To be honest, yes, I have thought about it. Especially at the beginning of our night last night, I wanted to but I didn't. I have been a converted vampire for three months, but I haven't taken my first human yet."

Realization flew across Hermione's face as she asked, "Oh…is that why you look so tired?"

"Yeah, human blood is something we need, kind of like your food. Only I don't need mine everyday. I should, on average, have it every week or so though." Draco answered.

"EVERY WEEK? Why didn't you say anything before? And you have gone how many MONTHS? You must be half-dead now!" Hermione exclaimed. Then only, as Draco laughed his deep laughter, did she figure out that her metaphor was a little more realistic then she thought.

Draco shrugged. "Well, I have been feeding off of animals in the forest. Very small things though like rabbits, and the largest would have to be a baby deer…" He trailed off not really wanting to say the truth. (Which was that animals are NOT filling, what so ever.)

Hermione brushed her thick curly hair away from her neck, and let it cascade over her back, revealing her pale neck to the vampire across from her. "That isn't enough for you, is it? You need human blood."

Draco found himself staring at her neck hungrily, as his thoughts in his mind began crash and swirl like waves against the shore. "Yes, I do need some human blood soon."

Hermione realized what she had done, and covered her neck back with her hair. "I suppose that would be a great idea, for you eat something…besides me."

Draco's thought were beginning to overload against him. _Don't think about it.__ Think about this. __You don't want to hurt her__. You aren't going to hurt her, just taste her..._

Draco leaned in close and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek, and watched her face glow with the crimson jewels he craved under the thin layer of skin. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and let his lips trail down her cheek to her chin. He whispered to her, "Vampires don't eat people, because we only take what we need. This is what I need. I need you."

Draco let his lips fall down on her throat, and he felt a tingling sensation from the back of his throat. _This is what it feels like to corner your prey, _he thought breathlessly.

He stopped right at the base of her throat, and breathed in her saccharine scent. Her high-pitched voice had suddenly broken his thoughts, "Will this hurt at all, Draco? Please don't hurt me. _Please!_"

"I won't let this hurt you, I promise." He whispered as his fangs began to protrude from his mouth.

Then, he lost control for a moment as he broke the warm barrier of her skin on her throat to taste her warm blood. The thirst consumed him as her thoughts, worries, pains, as well his own problems and promises began to collide together. He broke away from her hastily after only seeing one thing on her mind.

His own voice, repeating his promise to never let anything happen to her. __


	6. My Confession: D and H's POV

_And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
[x2_

_I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise…_

Draco's eyes had widened in fear. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Hermione just stared at him in response. She scooted away a few inches from him.

"I really am sorry." He repeated to her.

When Hermione did answer, it all came out in a single breath. "It's okay."

"Are you sure? How…um, how was it?"

Hermione blushed at her own words. "Actually, it wasn't half bad."

"Really?" Draco asked in amazement.

Hermione was starting to blush again, but shrugged her shoulders anyway. "Well, to me it just felt like you were kissing me one moment, and then a little prick of pain, and then you don't feel much of anything after that. Well, you do feel something, but um, it's just an interesting feeling."

"Like what kind of interesting feeling?"

"Well, it's like you suddenly feel like you really love that person _so much_, and you wouldn't let _anything_ happen to them. You feel their thoughts and feelings as clearly as your own. You feel like their world is your world as well."

Draco smiled slightly. "Oh. Well, I felt like that too. There is only one problem with this though."

"What?"

"From what I know, we only feel each other's feelings...so…if we both um, felt like we were in love…it has to come from somewhere…"

Hermione looked down at the floor, and then got up to go look out the window. "You know, I don't even know you…"

"Yes, I know. We have spent so much time together already though."

"Do you know who was feeling what then?"

"No, but I have also heard that you get better at separating feelings as you do it more."

"Oh…yea, I suppose you do. So what will happen to me, Draco?"

Draco stood up, and walked to the other side of the room, away from the window with Hermione. "What do you mean?" Both Draco and Hermione turned towards each other. Hermione's eyes gave away her fears.

"Will I be turned into another creature of the night like you?"

"I…I don't know. If you notice anything different, then you can tell me."

"I suppose…sure, of course I will." Hermione replied slowly.

Draco stiffed by her unsure tone. "Do you promise me?"

She stared at him hard. "Why should I promise you anything if you are allowed to break your promises?" She walked past him and brushed her hand against his as she passed.

Hermione told him sadly, "I really did like being friends with you, and I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"End like what? Do you think you can go out there by yourself as a single _mortal_ human against _two_ immoral _vampires_?!? You aren't strong enough to protect yourself!"

Well, those were the wrong words, he realized, as her pursed lips became even tighter and she gave him the look of what was death-warmed-over.

"You vampires aren't that scary! I think I can go by myself and do whatever I want with having to hide here in this horrid place. I don't have to worry about burning or whatever…unlike you." she shouted furiously at him, and with that, she turned around walked straight up next to the door. The thing is... she never quite got _out_ of it. She found herself being stalled by a certain person…

"LET GO OF ME, MALFOY! I AM WARNING YOU IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN, I WILL-" She didn't get to finish because Draco had wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her fiercely on the mouth.

Hermione tensed up and tried to press away, but she found that once again, she couldn't escape his grasp. His lips were pressing hard against hers, and she found that as much as she wanted to believe it wrong, she was actually enjoying his touch. The build up of her thoughts and everything that had happened previously, just melted away with his touch. She finally realized what she had been feeling before.

Hermione had fallen in love with Draco.

Coming upon this realization, she finally began to kiss him back with the strongest passion. She slowly pressed him towards the wall, and he pressed kisses all over her mouth. Her biggest fear was when he stopped kissing her lips to kiss her neck. She tensed up when he stopped, but he only did that for a moment before coming back to her face.

When they stopped kissing, they were completely out of breath. Draco had never felt so alive in his life, but then again neither had Hermione.

"Draco…" She whispered tenderly with a blush crawling across her cheeks.

"Hmmm." He responded blissfully.

Hermione appeared even more flustered by her lack of breath. "Do you…actually…love me?"

"Yes I do. I have never _ever _met such a beautiful smart woman in my life."

"Are you serious?"

Draco buried his face into Hermione's hair. "Yes, and I don't think I could try to lie to you even if I could." Hermione smiled in response, happy to hear his voice say the truth.

A voice interrupted their thoughts sooner than they expected. "Hello again, Draco. It wasn't nice to run away like that, you know…"


	7. Little Short Author's Note Here!

Hey guys, you probably hate for putting this, but I want at least 5 reviews before I go on. I need to know your thoughts, you know. I'm going to keep this short, but if I don't get my 5 reviews, I suppose I won't be TOTALLY heartbroken….it'd still be nice though!

Remember, I love all of my devoted readers out there! Even the ones that hate my writing…well, I love them too! I'm going to go off and write the next chapter now so I will have it prepared for when I can put it up.

Issie


	8. Turn Me Around Why Don't You?: H's POV

_Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
_  
_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart)_

"Atrophy." Draco said his name with so much venom behind it, that it sent shivers down Hermione's back.

There was deep laughter as a response to Draco. "My dear boy, I'm glad you remembered my name at least! I was afraid you had lost your mind here by hanging around this little edible morsel of yours." Atrophy put inflection on the word, edible.

Hermione looked up at Draco and saw his, what were happy gray eyes, turn to ice. "I repeat, I _won't_ let you drink from her and put bad blood into her."

A smirk crept upon Atrophy's face. "_I _have _bad _blood? Well, if _I_ were _you_ I'd be concerned about her blood going bad _naturally_. You know, it can't be good for her to believe you love her when you don't at all!"

There was a deep rumble coming from Draco's chest. "You don't know what you are talking about, Atrophy."

Atrophy faked disgust to Draco's comment. "Yes, I do know. I know more than you give me credit for. I know that you have already taken some of this one's blood. I can smell it on you." He took a slow step towards Hermione and Draco, but Draco backed down the wall, away from Atrophy. Hermione followed Draco slowly, as if the mere fact of if she moved too quickly, she would lose all she has worked for: Draco and her soul.

Atrophy stepped up to Hermione, placing a finger on the corner of her mouth. "If you loved her, Draco, you wouldn't have done that to her." He trailed his finger across her mouth, stepping closer and closer to her.

Draco finally let go of Hermione's waist, which he had been doing to help protect her from the other voracious vampire. Draco jumped on Atrophy, trying (or so Hermione thought) to rip off the other vampire's head. Within a blink of an eye, they were on the floor, rolling around and growling like a couple of dogs over food. She had never seen Draco lose his happy calm composure like that!

"Take that back, you greedy parasite!" He yelled fiercely, but it didn't seem to bother Atrophy. Instead, the other creature laughed in Draco's face, and punched him hard across the face. He rolled off of Draco, leaving him on the floor, bleeding from the nose and bottom lip.

"Oh, take a look at yourself, my boy. I am what you are! A monster, a leech, and a freak of the night!"

Atrophy bent down and kicked Draco hard in the stomach. Draco coughed, and Hermione saw blood his hands. "No." He whispered, "I am nothing like you."

Atrophy stared at Hermione for a moment, and then back at Draco. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. At least I'm not a liar, and a leech."

Then, he walked over to Hermione and asked her "How long as it been since he has taken your blood last?"

"Why would I tell you?" She replied, not even fully knowing why was he asking her that.

He paced back in forth in the room before he actually answered her. "Hmmm, to die or not to die, said Shakespeare. What a question."

Hermione quickly said, "Um, Shakespeare never said that. The quote was 'to be or not to be'." She let her voice trail off in the end because she realized that now was not the time to be reciting old muggle quotes.

"Oh, but how do you know? Were you living then? I know because I was living then. You have no idea of how many great legends were actually creatures of the night like your boyfriend and me."

As odd as it was, Hermione had never thought of Draco as her _boyfriend_, but now hearing it out of Atrophy's mouth…Nah, it still didn't fit. They were more then that…weren't they?

He continued, "Yes, it the real Shakespeare was a vampire. Surprise!"

_How much of history is actually _wrong _then, _Hermione thought. Oddly enough, she had never questioned what she had read in books at Hogwarts. She, like everybody else, had always trusted history, but now she had to question it.

"What else to you know?" She had to ask Atrophy, because there could be endless amounts of knowledge that she, or anybody else for that matter, had never heard before.

He took her hand carefully and placed to his mouth. He kissed it and lifted his head slowly to smile at her.

"I know many things, and if you come with me…I could show you everything I know." He told her with a sly smile. Hermione knew in the back of her head that she shouldn't go with him, but it was just so…hard to resist that smile. She looked down at Draco, feeling guilty for what she was going to do, but she could help him if she did this.

So Hermione took Atrophy's hand as he smiled and let her out the door. "I'm glad you picked me over that…thing" He looked down at Draco from the doorway, while smiling a large sinister-looking smile.

"See ya later, Draco. It really is too bad that your girl picked _me_ over you."

And with that he left Draco on the floor, and shut the door.

_I hope I did the right thing, _Hermione thought. _I'm sorry about this, Draco!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
**A/N: I know I didn't wait for all five of my reviews but oh well! I thought I'd be nice and give you guys this chapter! Tee hee hee.  
**


	9. Arrivial at Atrophy's Castle:H&D's POV

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart)  
_

Draco's mind was spinning from his thoughts. It was like slow painful torture on his feelings.

_She just walked out on me…I can't believe her…I thought I loved her...she left with him…I hate him. _

He reached up at felt his swollen lip, and could definitely feel a bruise coming on the side of his jaw bone on the left side of his face. Then, Draco tried to rollover, but then there was a surge of pain through his stomach muscles.

_OWWW! …he really hurt me, didn't he? How am I supposed to move then?!?!? Am I going to be _stuck_ down here or what? Well, that's great if I am…NOT! _

Draco tried once again to roll over, but to no avail.

_Great. I really am just stuck here on the ground…in pain…and I'm hungry._

Draco sighed dramatically at himself. He wished that Hermione wasn't so…human. Then, she wouldn't have to deal with Draco's…urges, or Atrophy's little talent. It finally hit Draco that Atrophy had the ability to brainwash humans. Maybe he could do it too…hmm, but how could he try it?

He'd have to get up soon. His thirst was really bothering him now, and he didn't know what could happen if he didn't get any blood. He didn't want to wait and test it either!

_This is what liking a human can do then. Why does it have to be this way? _His thoughts screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was trying to decide on whether she was happy or not, being dragged into the deep dark forest by a hungry vampire whom she didn't really know very well….

What Hermione _did _know was that she felt lost, and she realized that she didn't know what exactly she was getting herself into…she just hoped this would work out the way she hoped it would.

"How are you feeling, human?" Atrophy asked. "Would like to go somewhere nice, like to my castle?" He smiled a sinister-looking smile towards Hermione.

"You have a castle?"

"Why, yes. Why wouldn't I? What kind of evil villain DOESN'T have a castle?

Hermione looked down at the floor and mumbled to herself. "Egotistical arrogant idiot…proud over a bloody castle…"

"Let's see who the idiot is when we arrive at my castle, my little morsel. Draco will never see you again after Lachrimae and I finish you!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry though. We won't kill you…yet."

Hermione had to let out a small laugh. 'Hmmm, yet… That sounds interesting."

Atrophy smiled back at Hermione as a response. "Oh. It will be _interesting_…but it is all in due time, my lady."

Hermione just sighed, not even _wanting_ to know what they had in store for her, and so they ran in silence over the large forestlands.

Hermione had never seen so many trees in her life though. It was as if the forest went on forever.

Moments later, they arrived at Atrophy's beloved castle, and it did seem to fit Atrophy's taste quite a lot. It was made out of what looked like dark gray limestone, and was surrounded by a broad moat, and was enchanted to always have shadows around every corner.

_Hmmm. How lovely,_ Hermione thought in disgust.


	10. Lead Me To My Room Please: H's POV

**A/N: Hey guys, this may confuse some people so I am going to say it all now. There are two parts to the last chapter, and I am dividing each part into two parts. So we have four chapters here. I am making four because I need the two parts in Hermione's POV and Draco's POV. If there are any changes with this plan, then I shall most definitely tell you! The end of this story is coming very soon, and I don't know about making a sequel. I will keep you updated on that too! Anyways, here's the rest of the story!**

_Can you. Stake me. Before. The sun goes…down?  
_  
_(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)_

Atrophy arrived near the creepy castle with Hermione in tow. A smile crept across his lips carefully. "We're here. Would you like a small tour of my **beautiful **grounds?"

"Not here alone with you, no, I don't want to." Hermione replied hastily.

"Oh, how come? I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you _yet_."

"Well, that's nice." Hermione told him, "I can never tell when 'yet' may end though." Atrophy's smile got even bigger at Hermione's comment.

"I'm glad you are using your brain, my dear. You'll need it later, too." Atrophy replied.

Hermione just smiled a slight angry smile in Atrophy's direction, as he harshly took her arm to make her walk faster towards the castle. She tore away from his grip rather quickly, and glared him for taking her arm like that.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much!"

Atrophy smiled his creepy little smile once more and answered, "My, my, you are quite the feisty one, aren't you?"

Hermione looked down at the ground, for odd reason. "I suppose so." She said at last.

His smile faded and his face grew sharp suddenly. A female voice erupted from within the hall, "Walk faster."

She turned around slightly to see Lachrimae glaring at her with her oceanic turquoise eyes.

"This time your little protector isn't here for you. Speaking of which, did the plan go well, Atrophy?"

"Honestly, it didn't go as planned, Lachrimae. He put up a larger fight then what I thought he would."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I had to leave him with a couple of broken ribs to get him off of me to let me go with her. I did find her rather quick though. You know how…_sweet _her blood smell is."

Lachrimae's gruesome scowl was replaced with an _almost _reminiscent smile. "So sweet, so very sweet it is..."

Hermione realized that once again she was alone with two hungry vampires so she knew that she had to think fast. _Maybe I could distract them_… "Where are we going to?" She asked them.

Atrophy snapped out of his reverie to grab Hermione's arm. He pulled her foreword enough to when Lachrimae tried to jump towards her, she missed Hermione by inches. She did end up tripping and almost falling to the floor.

The scowl returned to Lachrimae's face rather quickly after her awkward moment. "_Atrophy…_"

Atrophy seemed to ignore Lachrimae's comment. He told her sharply, "Come this way, human. We shall take you to your sleeping room."

Hermione was taken aback slightly by the idea of vampires sleeping. "Um, okay. I, honestly, didn't know that vampires slept."

"Oh no! Not our sleeping room, it's yours!" Lachrimae told her with a smile that would have looked normal in any other light, but something about how the flame torches were displaying the light across her face. It looked creepy and disturbing for no reason…but Hermione knew that they hadn't taken food in a while, so their beauty was starting to fade. Their once pale and beautiful complexion was fading away into something that just resembled sick gray looking human-like skin. Their walk, usually full of poise with no slouching, was now the complete opposite. They were weak, and they were slowly dieing without human blood.

"Where do you sleep then?" Hermione asked, even though she knew the answer. She just wanted to make sure anyway.

"We, as blood-sucking creatures of the _night_, we feel no need to sleep since it is a solitary nighttime related thing. Besides, we can no longer dream or breathe."

"You don't breathe? How do you live without the ability to _breathe_?" Hermione asked in amazement. She actually _didn't_ know that little fact!

They both laughed at Hermione's ignorance. Atrophy answered her question, "We are part of the living dead, little one. Our hearts and lungs died right along with our old lives. We do not feel the need to breathe, but it helps us in finding prey."

This little concept was very fascinating to Hermione. "How interesting…"

Before Hermione could finish her thoughts, Lachrimae cut over her. "We have wasted way too much time. Come on!" Hermione sighed, still wishing that Atrophy would tell her more about being a vampire, but she knew it couldn't be done. Atrophy took Hermione's arm again and dragged her down more hallways and through a few rooms as well.

Then, they finally stopped a large wooden door and Lachrimae spoke these words, "_Super illa ianua, minuo cado quod permissum porta fio visio_."

Hermione was going to ask Lachrimae what she had said but the voluminous door was starting slowly open. It creaked and whined as it opened, only to reveal a large beautiful bedroom.

There was no lighting in there except for the torches on the walls and candles that surrounded the bed. There was a fireplace in the corner that looked like it hadn't been used in a while, and It wasn't really Hermione's taste, but she knew she could get used to it. After all, she didn't know how long she would be here.

All she knew was that the bed in the corner was very inviting, and she was very tired after her long day. She had a worried feeling that was coming from deep within her core. Hermione chose to ignore it because Atrophy said that she should be safe here. She could trust him, _right_?


	11. The Search: D's POV

Draco- meanwhile- was in the middle of trying to follow Hermione's scent. It was now starting to become dawn as the early sun began to dance across the horizon. It is very hard to think when you are walking around with broken ribs and more bruises and scrapes then what most people should have, while being sun-sensitive during the day.

He knew that Hermione and Atrophy were close because he had traveled for days with her scent fading and reappearing suddenly. He had never used this power for this purpose, but still found it to be quite useful.

_I have to find her soon, because who knows what those other things are doing to her!!!_

Draco was no longer as hungry as he was when Hermione left. He was at a disadvantage though, because her scent was beginning to fade quicker than he could keep up with.

He put a hand in his hair to ruffle it as the frustration of the last few days was wearing at him. He still did not know what had made him think of coming after her.

Sure, he cared but did he care _that _much? He wasn't sure of it, but nowadays he wasn't too sure of anything. He could barely trust the fact that he was going to live through the next day. Draco only had one thing to live for now, but it was too far away. He was slowly decaying without her and he knew it.

Suddenly, he looked around in hopes of finding her scent. (Even though you can't really see scents, you smell them…) He had lost her beautiful aroma in the acute breeze. He walked around some, and finally sat down in defeat.

Several hours had passed by now, and Draco had been asleep for the majority of them. He had needed to rest for a long time now, and this seemed to be the greatest chance to.

He thought back of the vampire that had turned him only a few weeks ago into the creature of the night he now was.

You see, it was a dark night with no moon and shadows seemed to lurk around every corner. What light there was only projected the look of ominous night as the dark clouds danced across the shadowy skies above. Draco had been sitting on a wooden bench in front of the Malfoy Manor with his friend, Rain.

She was always a strange person to Draco. Always quiet and mysterious, but she seemed to not have any secrets to hide. Draco knew better though, because he knew personally that people could always have secrets. Secrets that only they could know because the fear of somebody knowing was worse than telling one lie.

But that is a depressing topic, and so we shall go back to Rain and who she was.

She had smooth dark raven hair that reached down to her small waist, and she had eyes bluer than any bottomless ocean or any bright morning sky. You felt like you could trust her with the world, and the only thing you could think about when you looked into her eyes was how… untainted she was.

It is a hard feeling to describe to somebody who has never felt true purity before.

It felt like there was a white light clouding all other possible thoughts. You could only see blue, like an open sea that stretched farther than the horizon itself. You thought of love and that…light was like a wall of good feelings. You felt like nothing could hurt something so chaste and perfect, but all good things come to an end.

As he sat there talking to this girl, this creature he didn't know….she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her back, thinking that maybe would get more.

He did get more, but it wasn't what he wanted. She put one hand behind his waist and her other hand on the other side of his head to hold him up. She slowly kissed his throat tenderly, but soon she pierced him with her tiny fangs. There was only a little prick and then he felt it…

Once his skin broke beneath Rain's sharp pointed teeth, he felt calm and had sudden clarity that he was sure came from within her soul. It seemed to flow through his veins, every feeling. He sensed unfathomable happiness, and he thought that he could wait there like that forever. He was walking on untainted light clouds next to the most beautiful thing that had ever occurred to mankind. But next, there was sharp pain, not just a little prick anymore.

Draco let out a scream, and Rain let go of him. He fell down to the ground, and everything went black around him. The last thing he saw was the fear in her eyes as she ran away, very fast may I add. He knew now that she was trying to run away from Draco and what was to happen next. She left Draco lying on the ground writhing in fear and pain. These were last feelings he would feel with a beating heart…

The memory still hurts Draco to think about, even to this day and as he sat there thinking he realized that he didn't want Hermione to come of the same fate as he did. She really _was_ pure and that was a good enough reason to save her from becoming something that would scar her forever. Becoming one of the eternally damned…

He set out much quicker on his route now, letting his instincts lead him to where he needed to be. Draco knew that she was getting closer and closer because her scent was beginning to come back again. Then, at the edge of the everlasting dark forest, was a large castle that looked more menacing than anything that Draco had ever laid eyes on. It was Atrophy's castle, he was almost sure of it.

He didn't know that Atrophy and Lachrimae had a castle, but then again he didn't know too much about the world as it stood. Up until he was turned, he was quite sure that vampires and such were only tales told by celebrators of the night. Even if they were real, he was definitely sure that such a thing would never happen to him. He knows now about how wrong he was, and sudden life can change.


	12. Another Surprize!: D's POV

Draco shivered in the cold night air that seemed to be at least 15 degrees under zero. It was very windy and when he looked up at the sky, the full moon was hidden by gray clouds. There were no stars outside that he could see and he feared that would rain soon by the size of the rolling haze coming in.

After getting closer to the castle, he realized how large it really was. It was magnificent, he had to give it that, but it was also very old. Most likely built back three hundred years before Draco was born. The dark imperial stone meant that it was made from some peripheral country. Maybe Wales or Germany could hold that type of stone like that. He doubted it slightly, and he was even more amazed by the architectural build. There were tall gothic arches with towers that seemed grow as tall as the sky itself. There was a small moat around the castle as well, and Draco bet that it was either _very _deep or there were deadly fish in there.

Even though his skills and endurance had improved, he didn't want to run into either circumstance. Both could be potentially deadly because he wasn't the best swimmer, and well, deadly fish…that's a no-brainer.

Draco looked around, trying to find where there might be a hole or a ledge just big enough to get over or through the wall. He couldn't find anything though. Walking around the castle one more time, he finally couldn't find a single way to get in. Draco ended up hiding the stables, and he slept until morning.

Draco woke up to the sound of shouting voices.

"Hello there! Have you came to see after your young maiden?"

Draco shot up from his short sleepy reverie. "Yes, I have come for her, Atrophy. Hand her over!"

"You'll have to find and fight me first, Draco! You may be a vampire but you are still a man. I expect you to fight like one!"

"Fine, I'll take you on!" Suddenly, there were arrows flying down around the poor vampire, Draco, as he ran around trying to find an entry. He couldn't find one and was on the verge of just walking away when everything around him stopped.

Arrows stopped flying, the wind stopped blowing, and it seemed that _everything,_ including the wind, had stopped in dead air. Draco was scared that he couldn't move at first, but then he heard a voice. He seemed to have heard it before, but he couldn't tell who it was or what it was saying. It sounded female from his point of view.

Finally the voice came closer…either that or it just got louder. "Draco! Move now while I have stopped time!"

He turned around to see a very familiar face, but not the female he was expecting. It was Rain, the vampire who had first turned him into the creature he was now. She was standing not fifty feet from him.

"Draco! Just come over here!" She yelled hoarsely. I could tell the yelling was too much for her little body, so I tried moving my finger. It moved just as easily as it did before, so he just stood there, blinking at his surroundings.

"DRACO! I can't do this forever! Do you want help or not?" She shouted the last word even _louder_ for emphasis.

I rushed over to Rain's side, just as she fell to the ground. Everything around me started up again in a rush. The arrows continued, the trees swayed in the new breeze, and there was a steady hum of bugs around him. Draco smiled as he heard Atrophy's voice call out, "Hey! Where did the little bugger go?"

Draco took Rain into his arms and ran off, remembering how he did this with Hermione not so long ago. Rain awoke much quicker though…and didn't freak out like Hermione did.

"I'm sorry, Draco, that I ever hurt you. Are you a…"

He couldn't help but to remember how she ran away, leaving me in horrifying pain. _If she was truly sorry, she wouldn't have done that to me_. He told her that.

"I really am sorry." She repeats softly.

"I'm a vampire now. Just like you and I am trying to stop the love of my life from becoming of the same fate as my own!"

"You love a _human_?"

"Did you ever love me?"

"Well yes, but isn't this different? I didn't have control over myself yet! I still thought like a human, Draco."

Draco yelled, "No! It's no different than what we were, Rain. " She sighed at his response, and then continued.

"I suppose so, but what are we going to?"

Draco was becoming more frustrated now. "Save her of course. That's what I was trying to do earlier!"

Rain giggled and covered her mouth. "Well duh, silly! Let's go save your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure she isn't."

"Not yet."

"Okay enough, what are going to save her with?"

Moments later, they had created a plan and all they had to do now was set it into action.

Rain turned to Draco at the last moment before running off. "Okay, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes."

"Remember; wait until the sun sets before you come out again!"

"Okay, I will. Now _go_."

"Sorry, Mr. _Lovey-Dovey-Stupid-Head_."

Draco just glared at her as she laughed at her own joke. He never remembered her as being this…giggly…

"See ya later, wish me luck." She whispered and then she finally ran off towards the castle.


	13. Into the Strange: H's POV

_Ah, Sunny day, no vampires, no creepy castle, anything but what I have here. _She opens her eyes to the familiar room around her. She was _still_ trapped inside of the castle, _still _locked inside of her room. After her nice nap, she got up to go to the bathroom, only to remember rather sadly that the door was locked.

This was bad, very bad because she really _had _to go. She looked around the room for something to do, since she had to wait for somebody to get her. There was a small bookshelf in a corner, so she walked over there to see what there was to read.

There were many old books on the sandy granite shelves, and she saw many favorites of her own. There were many classics, but there were a few newer looking ones…if you could call them new. They latest ones looked like they hadn't made in over fifty years. Hermione looked inside one of the volumes and saw that it had definitely been printed in 1945. She was very content to have the books for company though.

Walking over to the bed, she placed the book at the foot of the single bed and sat down. She missed being around Draco. Even if he could be a little obnoxious at times, he still made her happy. Made her laugh when she was mortal danger; and helped her run away when he could have killed her off.

It was a weird and bizarre combination of two people if there ever was one. A vampire with a human, dead with the living, and yet…it was strangely comforting to Hermione that it would take a lot more than death to take him down. It also made her realize how delicate her own life was, and how she really didn't wish to die so easily.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly so she wouldn't freak out. This wasn't the first time she had been in danger. _Yeah, but Draco was with us then, _her body added.

Hermione knew that she had to find a way out of the castle. Hermione knew that she had to use her brains to discover the technique to get their attention. If she was in danger, maybe they would come to save her…

So she screamed suddenly…

And screamed…

And…screamed some more.

Nobody came to her door, and she was running out of breath so she stopped screaming. It wasn't doing anything, and nobody came into her room.

Well, at first anyways…

Hermione heard rapid loud footsteps like a large army of men going down the hall. They stopped right in front of the door. She heard some quick clicking and clanking of keys (or so she hoped) and then…

The door opened to reveal a young woman no older than her self. She was very entrancing looking (probably one of the girls that Atrophy brought in as a servant) and when she spoke her voice was as pretty as her. "Are you Miss Hermione?"

"Yes, and who may you be?" Hermione inquired bluntly.

"I'll tell you that in a moment. Are you okay? I heard you screaming earlier."

"Oh, I just had a...an…um…a fainting spell. Yes, I had a definite fainting spell…and I…um, fell…on the ground, of course…and…um, it hurt…very badly."

The strange girl just raised an eyebrow at Hermione's obvious lie. Hermione blushed seeing that girl saw through her lie, and hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Let's go. Draco misses you and he wishes to see you again."

"How do you know him?"

"Oh, it's a long story. We used to be friends, but I can't say anymore because there so many possible ears so close to us."

"What? What do you mean 'were' friends? Possible ears?"

The girl finally walked in through the door, seeing as Hermione was taking forever. "I'm sorry, I had to do this but it'll be okay." The girl smiled and then Hermione knew how she knew Draco. There were glistening white fangs protruding from her mouth from her smile. Hermione couldn't help but to open her mouth in surprise.

"So that's how you know Draco?!?" She asked, still surprised at how the wide world of vampire was, you know, growing larger.

"Yes, and if you remember, we have certain strengths." The girl laughed a happy laugh, but it sounded stressed at the same time. Hermione was about to inquire what strengths she was talking about when she got picked off from her feet! Being only carried by one arm over a random girl's shoulder was very scary to Hermione. She did not scream though, because for some reason she felt like she could be…safe somehow around this girl.

Now that Hermione was closer, she saw the girl's eyes and they were so pretty. They were large and blue, like they went on forever like an ocean. Hermione wished her eyes were that pretty.

The young woman jumped out the door, running faster than any human. She had already been through this once so it wasn't so surprising, but it _had _been a while.

Anyways, they raced through the halls, but Hermione couldn't shake this feeling away that they were going to get caught.

**A/N: Okay then, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but as you can see, my characters didn't want the story to end! I do believe it will end will be in the next one though. Then, I'll see what happens. **


End file.
